Miles of Torchwick
by CJM1C
Summary: "When you try to do something right you are bound to make enemies, it doesn't matter who you are. However when you've been on the other side of the tracks, you will face familiar faces that you don't want to face." The story of an ex-criminal trying to do good, loosing his family in the process.


**The Rose and The Saber**

"This is how it is gonna go," a well dressed man started to a small group of similar dressed men in black suits, red ties and glasses. "You goons are here for intimidation and retrieval, when I give the word you, WILL, collect the dust. Then we will take our leave, no fuss, no muss." He finished, everyone nodded and went to get ready except for the orange haired man with a bowler hat. He had a frown on his as he looked around before storming of. _'Where the hell is he... Those two better not be messing around again!'_ The man thought as he stormed up stairs.

In a room a young man around 16 years old was slipping on his black trench coat with white insides plus hood with black inside leaving it open over his burnt orange t-shirt, black jeans and boots. Closing his eyes the young man picked something up before opening them, revealing burnt orange eyes, looking at his mask, he sighed softly. As he went to put it on, he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned seeing a girl around his age, with pink and brown hair and matching eyes, though she was only in her ice cream inspired bra and panties. Smiling softly ,restraining a blush as he placed his own hand on hers "I'm fine Neo, just tired is all." His smile didn't fool her and she looked at him concerned. "I promise you," he cupped her cheek and was about to say something else when the fancy dressed man from earlier came storming in.

"SABER" he shouted glaring at the young man, know known as Saber, he continued, "we are leaving now."

"Fine, fine Roman. I'm pretty much ready, just saying goodbye is all." Saber said to Roman nonchalantly. As Roman left, Saber turned to Neo and gave her a quick kiss before putting on his mask and flipping up his hood, covering azure colored hair. He winked at Neo and walked of getting ready ready to do something he may forever regret.

* * *

 _"Hey big bro, are we gonna find a better life now?"_

 _"Not yet little brother we need to earn money but first we need to survive."_

 _"I'm behind you all the way big bro!"_

 _"Thanks Saber."_

* * *

Saber grabbed his head as the flash came and went. His past always came to get him at the worst moments, like now for example, the hired goons were getting the stuffing beat out of them by some fairy tail knock of with a big ass scythe. He sighed and readied himself, disengaging his semblance, Saber dropped down blocking the view between her and his brother, a hilt slipping into his hand, he stared across the silver eyed, he noted, girl who looked younger then him. The girl readied herself as well as a blade telescoped out of the hilt forming a katana. "Step aside little girl, this is your only warning." Saber received a confused stare before charging him making the hooded teen shake his head.

 _'Reckless'._ Was the only thought he had as he dodged and deflected swipes, though this was barely, the girl was moving at inhuman speeds thanks to recoil from, what he guessed, a 50cal. sniper rifle. Saber barely fought back not able to get a shot in, it was feeble though as soon enough he took a hit from the blunt of the scythe, sending him flying into a building.

Roman shook his head at the defeated goons muttering "you were worth every lien, truly you were." He looks over to the building Saber went through. " You okay Saber?" he asked though he sounded like he didn't care, there was an undertone of worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Saber said as he sat up , " give me a sec."

"Right." Roman turned to the red and black girl. "Well, red, I think we can all say it's been a eventful evening" dropping his cigar squishing it with his cane the pointed it at red "and as much as I would love to stick around" bottom of the cane flipped up to revel a sight and hollow end "this is were we part ways." Firing at red gave Saber the distraction he need to take of, Roman not far behind. The brothers quickly climbed up a ladder and onto the roof running toward the edge.

"Where the hell is she?" Saber asked. Roman was about to answer only to be interrupted by a high pitched voice that could only belong to a little girl. _'Great~ she followed us.'_ Saber thought and turned to the red and black glad girl, hearing his brother mutter "persistent." At that moment a VTOL rose up form behind the building, momentarily distracting red allowing Saber and Roman to get on board. Roman turned around and yelled. "End of the line red!" As he tossed a red dust crystal towards the young girl then took aim and fired at the dust crystal.

"YAHOO!" Roman yelled in excitement as he looked on but Saber frowned before grunting.

"She's still alive." He muttered making Roman do a double take as he saw that Saber was correct and red wander was still alive being protected by a blonde women. Said women was using a glyph to protect herself and the kid. After a moment the blonde huntress waved her weapon then projectiles were flying towards the VTOL making said vehicle to wobble badly in air. Roman tried to walk to the cockpit while saber held on for dear life.

"We've got a huntress." Roman told the pilot making said pilot switch places with Roman. The 'pilot' was a beautiful raven haired women with amber eyes. She walked to the cargo area where Saber was and looked on at the huntress and child. Saber looked back at the women on his side before sighing.

"This is gonna get messy." He muttered as the fight went on between the two experienced dust users here. ' _Well shit, this is a nice opening. Now to make it believable'_ Saber thought before jumping down to the roof deflecting some bullets fired from red. As he landed he turned to the damaged VTOL. "Get the hell out of here NOW! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Saber shouted before turning back bringing out his weapon again. The blond women scoffed as Saber charged at the two girls as he heard the VTOL leaving, slashing wildly distracting red and blondy. However the next thing he knew, Saber was KO'ed by the huntress.

* * *

 _" We've earned enough to finally live normally, why do we have to continue Roman?"_

 _"Cause this world is our playground, we can do whatever we want."_

 _"What's happened to you brother? What happened to our dream?"_

 _"It's still alive Saber but it is bigger and better."_

* * *

A formal dressed man in different shades of green, a cane, glasses and silver hair walked down the VPD halls having just walked away from a young prospect interrogation room with a slight smile on his face. Beside him walked a women with blond hair, curled bangs and bun at the back, white blouse with midnight purple cape, and purple business skirt going past her knees stopping at halfway her shins ending with black heels.

"Professor, we are supposed to be heading back to the academy to prepare of the first years. Why are we still here?" Asked the women in a strict yet confused tone.

"It is simple, Miss. Goodwitch. We are heading to release our other prospect." The Professor returned in a calm manner making Miss. Goodwitch even more confused, until it dawned on her a little to late, as they arrived at another interrogation room. Before anyone could comment the professor walked in without a care. Inside was none other then Saber sitting there with a bored look and his hands behind his back. He looked up at the noise and smiled.

"Bout time Ozpin, any moment later and i would of escaped and snuck into Beacon." Saber said jokingly, making Ozpin smile in return.

"Yes well, i thought it was about time you were finally freed from your confines." The calm headmaster returned, though Saber caught the underlined message and smiled. However he turned to the other occupant in the room. A frown showing as he remembered the confrontation some thirty minutes ago.

"She is the one you trusted to keep quiet?" he asked in a skeptical tone, which was answered not by Ozpin, but by Goodwitch, who answered with a question of her own.

"Ozpin you have to be joking? He is a criminal, he can't join Beacon academy!" She shouted, which was quite load. Something that Saber didn't like.

"Oi lady, keep it down will ya?" he looked around before looking at her. "Wall's have ears ya know?" This only made Glynda look at him with annoyance and a slight bit of concern. Ozpin coughed into his hand grabbing the attention of the two.

"Our friend here has provided info for the hunters and VPD against his cohorts in exchange he will attend Beacon as a fist year student." Ozpin stated calmly, making Goodwitch grumble softly before walking out of the room.

"Hmm." Saber hummed in thought before shaking his head. "This should be a interesting time."

"Indeed." Ozpin replied before turning his gaze to Saber making said ex-criminal gulp from the stern gaze. "Now then, no one knows of these proceedings?"

"Nope."

"You told anyone that you were gonna leave?"

"Nope"

"Is there anyway your former cohorts can track you?"

"Through the scroll i have, however it should be in the evidence locker."

"I see. So you would need a new scroll?"

"Yep." Short simple answers kept him alive. Though Ozpin still had more questions on his mind. Something Saber didn't really like.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." Was Ozpin's calm reply, making Saber look at him for a bit before chuckling.

"Right got it. All I need is my weapons that's it. I can grab the rest of my supplies back at my unofficial safe house." he said with a smile.

"Does anyone know of this safe house?"

"Only one but I only go there if i'm injured in field and i call her from that location."

Ozpin sighed but nodded. "Very well then. As for your name I believe that it'll be best if you have an allies while attending. Do you have one in mind?"

Saber nodded and looked up sighing softly. " Azure." Looks back into Ozpin's eyes "Nero Azure."

"Very well, , you have two days to collect any equipment you want. After the two days are up head to air docks. With that you'll be joining the rest of the first years." Ozpin replied standing up. Turning he nodded to the officer "Officer Church, if you'll please release our friend here." The officer nodded hesitantly but walked behind Saber and removed the cuffs.

"You should be lucky kid that someone like Ozpin is vouching for you. If it were up to me I'd have you stuffed into a cell. No questions asked." Church said to the young man as he released the cuffs.

Saber smirked and turned to the officer. "Aww and here i thought you people liked me. Well then there's gonna be no cake for you." He said in a childish tone. Church just scoffed.

"The cake is a lie anyways" and with that he walked of leaving an amused Ozpin and Saber alone.

" He's an asshole." Saber chuckled then looked at Ozpin becoming serious. "Will you be coming with so i can retrieve my weapons or not?"

"I already have told the officer out front to return your weapons."

"Good." Saber sighed slightly, "if there is nothing else headmaster I need to be of. Got an academy to prepare for." He smiled softly at Ozpin conveying his thanks with it. Ozpin merely smiled in returned and walked to the door opening it up seeing Glynda waiting. Saber walked out of the room, waved at Glynda and moved to retrieve his weapons. Once Saber was gone, she turned to Ozpin.

"Are you sure about this? He is still a criminal." She asked. Ozpin merely nodded and motioned her to follow as he left the station. Though as they left, they both noticed that Saber had just left before walking away becoming invisible to them.

* * *

 _"This has gone on for to long Roman. I could handle being a thief to help the poor; But to side with those three... This isn't right."_

 _"This is for the best Saber, they have resources we need to keep going."_

 _" But to side with these extremists, and to activity steal dust for oum knows what. This is ain't right not only that we're left out in the dark on near everything except our "part" of the plan."_

 _"We just have to trust them."_

 _"Well i can't big bro they're too secretive and they're too powerful to trust."_

* * *

"Sorry Roman. This is how it has to be." Saber muttered sadly as he packed everything he need from his safe house. He had changed out of his attire and into an azure and black hooded shirt, reversed scheme jeans, and black gauntlets (think Mercury's cloths in my style and color). Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Saber wrote a note before grabbing his bags and walked out and locked up placing the note on the door and ran away activating his semblance in the process. However a single tear ran down his face as he had left her behind for a selfish/selfless reason.


End file.
